onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Geryuganshoop
Geryuganshoop (ゲリュガンシュプ, Geryuganshupu) was one of the Alien Invaders who attacked A-City. Appearance Geryuganshoop is an alien with a face that consists of nothing more than three holes, two being eyes and one being a mouth. Its body is entirely black with little to no detail. It has no arms or legs, but rather a multitude of tentacle-like appendages. Personality Geryuganshoop is loyal to Lord Boros; willing to throw himself in danger to defend him from intruders. At the same time, he recognizes his own rank and hands out orders to all members of the Dark Matter Thieves from a control room, namely the various workers on board the ship. He is calculative in most circumstances, but can lose his cool if the ship and those within it are put in danger. In regard to his prowess in battle, Geryuganshoop is somewhat arrogant and believes that there is not another psychic in the entire universe that surpasses his skill. As such, he thinks of himself as much more powerful than he truly is; attempting to handle even an intruder that has wiped out a large portion of the ship and its workers on his own. Plot Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Geryuganshoop is first seen monitoring the damage done to the ship. After Lord Boros approaches him, inquiring what is happening on the ship, Geryuganshoop explains the situation and is ordered to send Gloryverse after Saitama. Geryuganshoop explains that Gloryverse had already been killed and Melzalgald was tied up on the ground. Geryuganshoop contacts Melzalgald with the orders to return to the ship and attack the intruder. However, Melzalgald is unable to and requests support fire from the ship. Geryuganshoop contacts the cannoneers afterward while also telepathically contacting Saitama, warning him not to go further into the ship. Saitama blatantly disregards the order and does the opposite, charging into Lord Boros' throne room. Geryuganshoop attacks Saitama from behind with a barrage of rubble from the destroyed door, claiming that as the top telekinetic in the universe, no one can survive his attacks. He sends a large amount of rubble at Saitama, believing himself to have won, but is surprised to see Saitama standing unharmed. Saitama remarks that throwing rocks around with telekinesis is a waste of superpowers, since anyone can throw stones. He demonstrates by throwing a small rock at Geryuganshoop's head, splitting him in half. Abilities & Powers Geryuganshoop has been stated to be one of the most powerful beings in the group of invaders. When he fought Saitama, he wasn't scared of him, despite Saitama defeating Groribas, suggesting he thought he could have won. Psychic Abilites Telekinesis: Geryuganshoop is a telekinetic, able to levitate and hurl matter using his mind. Telepathy (テレパシー, Terepashī): Geryuganshoop used telepathy to contact Saitama and attempt to stop his rampage through the ship in an attempt to peacefully guide him to an exit. In addition he has used telepathy to communicate with his comrades like Melzalgald and Groribas. Fighting Style Expert Psychic Combatant: Geryuganshoop uses his environment to his advantage, launching pebbles and rocks at his opponents with his telekinesis. He also claims to be the top telekinetic in the universe. *'Telekinetic Shower of Rubble' (念動流石波, Nen dō Sasuga Nami): Geryuganshoop builds up a tornado composed of rubble around himself and then accelerates the rubble at a target. *'Telekinetic Gravitational Wave': (Anime-only) Geryuganshoop drastically increases the forces of gravity. Anime and Manga difference Episode 11 *Geryuganshoop meets and fights Saitama in the Control Room instead of the Power Core/Throne room. *He has a new ability called Telekinetic Gravitational Wave. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Dark Matter Thieves Category:Deceased Category:Telekinetic Category:Villains Category:Dragon